


A day in the life!

by PeachyHeartt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, will add tags when i post a work lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyHeartt/pseuds/PeachyHeartt
Summary: Basically this is going to be a bunch of connected mcyt oneshots that I write, this is NOT limited to DreamSMP characters! Requests are allowed but they need to be all connected in one way or another so if yours doesn't get picked, it's either that it does not fit the world or that im straight up not comfortable writing it.DO NOT ASK FOR SMUT, MINORS IN SHIPS, OR ANYTHING THAT A CC HAS SAID THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITHEnjoy <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A day in the life!

Basically this is going to be a bunch of connected mcyt oneshots that I write, this is NOT limited to DreamSMP characters! Requests are allowed but they need to be all connected in one way or another so if yours doesn't get picked, it's either that it does not fit the world or that im straight up not comfortable writing it.

DO NOT ASK FOR SMUT, MINORS IN SHIPS, OR ANYTHING THAT A CC HAS SAID THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH

Enjoy <3  
  
Before we start, some preset things are:  
  
Sleepy boys Inc. HEALTHY family dynamic  
  
Dadschlatt, father of Tubbo and Dream  
  
Ranboo, Niki, and Fundy are siblings  
  
other than that request away!!!


End file.
